


Teen Titans: Savage takeover

by Mandosaro



Series: Teen Titans [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandosaro/pseuds/Mandosaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans go on a dangerous yet seemingly simple mission to take down one of the Justice League's oldest enemies. Yet, when things take a turn for the worse, it is time for the teen heroes to prove they have what it takes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robin

**January 1st, 2016, 00:19    ROBIN**

The familiar taste of metallic liquid filled Dick's mouth as he came to. Running his tongue along the top and bottom of his mouth, he was surprised to find that all of his teeth were still in place. He began the routine checks. His heart beat was accelerated but normal considering the circumstance. His fingers could clench and unclench without pain. He could bring both knees up and back down with no issue. Dick managed to sit up. His ears were ringing and he felt dizzy but no other problems. Dick reached up and held on to the large pile of rubble beside him. Maintaining his grip, Dick was soon on his feet and surveying the scene. The skyscraper was gone. A crater was now in it's place. Pipes jutted out of the dirt of the crater's walls, squirting murky water several feet into the air. Large chunks of concrete and steel littered the ground, some of which was still burning brightly. Through the thick smoke that surrounded the crater Dick couldn't see any movement; friendly or otherwise. Holding his finger to the communicator in his left ear, Dick tried to contact the team.

 

"Titans, come in. This is 01. Is anyone there? Report! Please come in!!"

 

Crackling static was his only response. Cursing under his breath, Dick made his way towards the crater.

 

**December 31st, 2015, 23:36    ROBIN**

"Is everyone clear on the plan?"

 

Dick looked carefully into the eyes of each member of his team. They all looked back with confidence. They were ready.

The jet began it's descent and soon the buildings were visible through the cloud cover. A long door along the side of the jet slid open and the rushing , cold night air screamed inside. The team held on to the bar that ran the length of the plane as they made their way towards the door. Dick nodded to the others, stepped forwards, took a breath and leapt out of the plane. The night sky ripped past as he hurtled towards the ground. Soon he was through the clouds and facing the top of the pointed skyscraper. Strong hands grabbed his own that were outstretched before him. Starfire.  She flew them both to the skyscraper's tip and they both clung safely on as their feet tried to keep grip on the glass surface. Dick soon had a laser cutter slicing a hole open for them. Once that was completed, he attached his grapple hook to the antennae at the top of the roof and slowly descended through the hole he had created whilst Starfire hovered down beside him.

 

"Titans, come in. This is 01. Me and 04 have successfully entered the target building. We are currently descending inside towards the penthouse floor."

 

"Copy that 01. Me and 0.6 have entered the car park and are preparing to cross into the underground section where we'll attempt to secure the vehicles before disabling the back up generator so that 0.5 and 0.8 can take out the primary generator and then we can..."

 

Wally was talking a mile a minute as per usual. Dick interrupted him before he could fill up their comms with too much chatter.

 

"0.3 ENOUGH! Stay focussed. Continue through the car park and take out the ground patrols. Wait for our signal before taking out the backup generator. 0.7 and 0.2, report in."

 

"This is 0.2. We've landed in position on the roof of the apartment building. When you give the signal, we'll become airborne and access the building on floor 32. We'll ascend to floor 34 and take the samples. Once that's done, we'll wait for the power to go down before creating a distraction."

 

"Confirmed 0.2. 0.5 and 0.8, report in."

 

"This is 0.8. We're in the lobby now. When you give the signal we'll split and get to floor 12 so we can take out the main generator. Then, whilst 0.2 and 0.7 are getting all the guards to follow them, we'll go for the hostages."

 

"Confirmed 0.8. Begin phase one. Titans...GO!"

 

By this time, they had reached the end of the cable on the grapple hook. Dick let go and fell for a few feet before landing softly on the carpeted floor. Starfire flew down beside him. The penthouse was gigantic and was the entire floor. There were no walls except for the exterior ones of the skyscraper that were solid glass. Dick nodded at Starfire who began to glide silently across towards the elevator built into the side of the building. Dick meanwhile made his way towards the king sized, four poster bed. The room was almost like an art gallery. Sculptures from every century littered the place. There were works of art and pottery in all directions. Dick moved past them all and focussed on the bed whilst taking an escrima stick from his belt and holding it above his head. The figure under the covers did not move and the only noise was the quiet crackle of electricity from the escrima stick's end. Dick loomed over the bed and with his free hand, gripped hold of the sheets. As he prepared to whip them back, a voice cut through the near silence.

 

"Robin. I must say, I am severely disappointed. Do I no longer deserve a visit from the likes of Batman or Wonder Woman? Have I fallen so low that I am no longer considered a genuine threat? How insulting. Well, I shall have to reassure the Justice League that I belong in the list of those that they deem a worthy adversary."

 

Something powerful slammed into the back of Dick's head and he saw a quick flash of blinding light. He fell forwards before pushing himself off the bed and flipping backwards over the large body that had attacked him. In mid-air, a hand grabbed his ankle and hurled him to the floor. Dick landed on his side and rolled away from his attacker, slamming the end of the escrima stick into their heel as he went. The attacker growled in a mixture of shock and pain, gripping one of the corners of the bed. Dick rolled to his feet and whipped out his other stick, holding them both before him in a defensive stance. Vandal Savage stood before Dick, slowly clapping.

 

"Congratulations Robin, you have earned yourself several more seconds of life; an honour that not many receive. I of course was expecting visitors this evening and I know for a fact that you have not arrived alone. Your friends shall we dealt with. I apologise as I must take my leave. Your presence means that there are things I must deal with immediately. I shall leave you in the capable hands of my associate."

 

Vandal Savage turned to the body in the bed.

 

"Kill the boy then join me in the HUB."

 

Vandal turned and strode towards the elevator. The figure in the bed threw off the sheets and rose to his feet. Dick clenched his fingers around the sticks. Katarou. The last time Dick had seen Katarou had been in Tibet. They had both attempted to train under a Master of all martial arts. Only one of them was allowed to study and so had dueled to determine who would learn from the Great Master. Katarou had been sent home with his tail between his legs. That had been four years ago. Lots could happen in four years. Katarou paced back and forth several times, flexing his muscles as he went. Dick opened his mouth to call out some witty one liner. However, before he could utter a single word, Katarou was sprinting forwards. Dick jumped backwards as Katarou's fists pummeled the ground where he had been. Katarou spun in mid assault and the back of his left leg cracked against Dick's left shoulder. Dick dropped the stick from his left hand and gasped in pain as Katarou finished turning. Both of his fists hit Dick in the chest and sent him flying. Dick crashed into the glass exterior wall, sending several splinters across it's surface and dropping his final stick as he slid to the floor, winded. Dick leaned against the wall to stand as he heard the ding of the elevator arrive. He could see Vandal going inside and the doors closing. Where was Star? Katarou was on him once more. His fists were rapid and most broke through Dick's defense. He was losing and could feel the bruises already forming on his chest. Dick grabbed both of Katarou's wrists and used his enemies weight to pull his own feet to Katarou's chest. Dick kicked with all his might and sent Katarou several feet backwards. Dick landed on his own feet and charged forwards. Katarou spat out several insults before moving back into rapid fire attack. Katarou swiped forwards with his left fist. Dick held both hands up, bent at the elbow. His left elbow stayed soft so parried the blow away with his left arm whilst his right fist struck Katarou in the side. Dick heard his adversary grunt in shock. Katarou raised his right leg for a strike. Dick stayed low and once again parried the strike with his left arm pushing the right leg back whilst his right fist struck hard and fast between Katarou's legs. Bruce had always taught him to always fight dirty; especially against an opponent that has clearly had training. They would always expect you to fight with rules and that was how you died. Katarou gasped in pain and stepped backwards. Dick flipped backwards, slamming the end of both of his feet against Katarou's chin, sending his head snapping backwards. Dick landed on his hand, grabbing one of his escrima sticks before returning to his feet. Keeping the momentum going, Dick bull rushed forwards. Katarou roared and, snapping his head back up, raised his right arm to strike down at Dick. Putting the palms of his hands at either end of his escrima stick, Dick allowed the chop to hit the centre of the stick. Dick then slid the stick to the side, sharply pushing the left side upwards and as it hit Katarou in the side of his face, the electricity came back on. The blast lifted Katarou off his feet and he smashed into the side of the bed. He didn't move. Dick slid the stick back into his belt and picked up the other discarded one.

 

"Starfire? Are you there?"

 

No response. Dick activated his comms.

 

"Titans, come in. This is 0.1. Savage has taken the elevator out of the penthouse. I don't know where 0.4 is. Everyone report status."

 

The comms were silent. No response. Dick ran to the elevator and pressed the call button. He could hear the lift rising up the building. Still no response on the comms and the power was still on. The lift arrived with a loud 'ding'. Dick heard the click of a rifle several seconds before the lift doors slid open. Spinning to the side, Dick stayed low as the doors opened and bullets cascaded into the room. Sculptures and vases smashed everywhere under the hail of bullets. A sharp order was given and the gunfire stopped. Three figures emerged. They were all dressed in black gear with riot armour and bullet proof vests. They all wore helmets with visors that were glowing blue as they scanned the room. Dick reached into his belt and tossed the contents of one pouch across the floor. Several tiny metal balls rolled across the floor and in between the men's feet. The one at the front saw them and looked up to see Dick. As he was raising his assault rifle, he began to scream to his comrades. The balls then exploded in a thick grey smog and they all vanished from sight instantly. Dick, keeping to the wall moved through the smoke and into the lift. Tapping the down button, Dick watched smiling as the doors slid shut. He heard the men shout and a few bullets were sent from the guns. Dick hit the floor of the lift and the bullets smashed through the glass behind him. The lift was soon racing down the side of the building. Dick turned to the comms once again.

 

"Titans, please come in. This is 0.1. Confirm your present locations. I repeat, please conf..."

 

Dick stopped talking as the lift ground to a halt. The small, dim light on the ceiling of the elevator stuttered then cut off. The generator was down and the backup wasn't kicking in. That meant the others were doing their jobs. Dick allowed himself to smile and breath a sigh of relief. He slid up his left glove and checked his watch. It was 23:55. They were behind schedule but they still had time. The lift doors were stuck shut and Dick had no idea what floor he was on. He had seen that he had gone past floor 42 and 41 so he guessed he was around 39. In a few seconds, he had removed the panel by the doors and had exposed the wiring. Taking out his laser cutter, Dick glanced over the wires. Blue. It was definitely the blue wire he had to cut. It was as he leaned forwards that the bomb detonated. A blast wave shook through the lift. Dick was launched backwards, dropping the laser cutter as he went. Dick hit the exterior wall of the lift which shattered. Shards of glass were all around him as he fell out of the building and into the night air. Then came the actual blast. A wall of flames screamed out of the building which turned into a flaming tower. Dick was caught at the edge of the flames which licked at his face. Dick fell through the air, clawing at nothing to get a grip. He had left his grapple hook on the penthouse floor. Dick turned to face the ground as it screamed towards him. He extended his small cape in an attempt to glide. He began to pull up when a second blast erupted from the building, bigger than the last. Dick was caught in the blast wave and flung backwards. Everything went black.

 

 

**January 1st, 2016, 00:19    ROBIN**

The familiar taste of metallic liquid filled Dick's mouth as he came to. Running his tongue along the top and bottom of his mouth, he was surprised to find that all of his teeth were still in place. He began the routine checks. His heart beat was accelerated but normal considering the circumstance. His fingers could clench and unclench without pain. He could bring both knees up and back down with no issue. Dick managed to sit up. His ears were ringing and he felt dizzy but no other problems. Dick reached up and held on to the large pile of rubble beside him. Maintaining his grip, Dick was soon on his feet and surveying the scene. The skyscraper was gone. A crater was now in it's place. Pipes jutted out of the dirt of the crater's walls, squirting murky water several feet into the air. Large chunks of concrete and steel littered the ground, some of which was still burning brightly. Through the thick smoke that surrounded the crater Dick couldn't see any movement; friendly or otherwise. Holding his finger to the communicator in his left ear, Dick tried to contact the team.

 

"Titans, come in. This is 01. Is anyone there? Report! Please come in!!"

 

Crackling static was his only response. Cursing under his breath, Dick made his way towards the crater.

The ground was covered in deep cracks as Dick reached the top of the crater. Ash was falling from the sky and there were the distant cries of wounded. Dick carefully climbed down the crater wall and slid the last few feet. He quickly stood up at the base and gasped in shock at the heat radiating all around him. There was nothing except rubble. There didn't seem to be any survivors except the few civilians surrounding the crater. Dick fell to his knees. He had failed them. He had failed his team.


	2. Beast Boy

**January 1st, 2016, 00:19    BEAST BOY**

Garfield gasped in pain. His mind began racing as he tried to remember where he was. The skyscraper...Cassie...the soldiers...the sample...the explosion...THE EXPLOSION! The whole skyscraper had been blasted apart. What had happened to the others? Cassie? Raven!? Garfield tried to sit up but a blinding pain seared through his body. The pain was so severe that he almost blacked out again. Looking down, Garfield saw the steel rod sticking out of his chest. The front of his uniform was soaked in blood. Tears ran down his cheeks as Garfield tried to catch his breath. He was dead. He was going to die. He was too young to die. What about all the pizza he was never going to eat? All the basketball he could play with Cyborg. Then there was Raven...Raven...Garfield began to scream.

 

**December 31st, 2015, 23:36    BEAST BOY**

Garfield's fingers held tight onto the metal bar above him as the jet soared through the sky. The rest of his team were in a line and all held onto the bar. Garfield glanced behind him to see Raven and behind her was Kid Flash. He gave them a thumbs up. Whilst Kid Flash didn't seem to notice, Raven returned the gesture with a glare that sent Garfield looking back at the front. Robin turned to them all, smiling.

 

"Is everyone clear on the plan?"

 

Garfield nodded along with the others. He still had to pinch himself that he was on this team. Sure, the majority of them were sidekicks but they were all still legends. Garfield had not been a founding member of the team like Robin, Wonder Girl, Super Boy, Kid Flash and Aqualad but he was still made to feel every bit as important. Garfield looked at the window beside him. They were going down. The lights of the city below were getting brighter. Garfield felt his grin widening. This was going to be so fricking awesome. It was like a spy film. The long door on the side of the jet opened and Garfield shivered at the cold air that rushed in to meet them. Robin gave them a nod and dived out into the night. HE WAS SO COOL! Starfire was next and seemed to do an elegant swan dive after Robin. Cyborg went next. He looked at Garfield and winked as he jumped with a 'BOOYAH'. Garfield covered his mouth with his free hand to cover a laugh from Raven's cold stare. Dammit. He owed Cyborg five bucks now. Red Arrow followed Cyborg with a simple leap forwards. He was the sensible one, well, he was the sensible one that wasn't Raven. Then went Wonder Girl. She gave Garfield a nod and flew out the door. Garfield approached the door and looked down. He didn't have a phobia of heights but was not their biggest fan. A bird was always his least favourite animal to be simply because it involved heights way too much. Wonder Girl was getting smaller and smaller as he hesitated going.

 

"MOVE!"

 

Raven shoved Garfield forwards and he fell out of the plane with a shriek. He fell through the air for several seconds before morphing into a hawk. He divebombed down and fluttered onto a rooftop where Wonder Girl was hidden behind a large billboard. Garfield morphed back into his normalish green, humanoid self and squatted beside her.

 

"Is this the right building? I could've sworn Robin said the one with the pharmacy sign?"

 

"No Gar, this is the one. Trust me. Now, please keep it down. The bad guys are in that humongous tower right next to us and I'd rather not die tonight."

 

Garfield nodded and pretended to zip his mouth shut. The communicators in their ears crackled to life. Robin's commanding voice came through so loudly that Garfield covered his ear fearing that Wonder Girl would be mad again.

 

"Titans, come in. This is 01. Me and 04 have successfully entered the target building. We are currently descending inside towards the penthouse floor."

 

"Copy that 01. Me and 0.6 have entered the car park and are preparing to cross into the underground section where we'll attempt to secure the vehicles before disabling the back up generator so that 0.5 and 0.8 can take out the primary generator and then we can..."

 

Garfield grinned. Wally's goofiness made him feel much more relaxed on missions like this. If a founding member of the team could be as much of a goofball as Wally then surely he'd be fine.

 

"0.3 ENOUGH! Stay focussed. Continue through the car park and take out the ground patrols. Wait for our signal before taking out the backup generator. 0.7 and 0.2, report in."

 

Garfield opened his mouth to answer but Wonder Girl beat him to it. 

 

"This is 0.2. We've landed in position on the roof of the apartment building. When you give the signal, we'll become airborne and access the building on floor 32. We'll ascend to floor 34 and take the samples. Once that's done, we'll wait for the power to go down before creating a distraction."

 

"Confirmed 0.2. 0.5 and 0.8, report in."

 

"This is 0.8. We're in the lobby now. When you give the signal we'll split and get to floor 12 so we can take out the main generator. Then, whilst 0.2 and 0.7 are getting all the guards to follow them, we'll go for the hostages."

 

"Confirmed 0.8. Begin phase one. Titans...GO!"

 

The comms went quiet. Wonder Girl returned to looking intently at the skyscraper next to them. Garfield sat down cross legged and sighed. Wonder Girl didn't turn around. Garfield sighed again, this time much louder. Wonder Girl slowly turned.

 

"Gar...what is it?"

 

"When are we going Cassie?"

 

"Were you not listening? Robin literally just said that we were going on his signal."

 

"But what is his signal?"

 

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes.

 

"Just go when I go."

 

With that, she returned to looking at the skyscraper. Garfield sighed loudly and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

 

Time seemed to drag on for hours when the sound of muffled fighting came through on the comms.

 

"This is 0.6, doesn't anyone read me?"

 

It was Raven. She was in danger.

 

"This is Garfi...I mean Beast...I mean 0.7. We're still in position. Raven, are you ok?"

 

Even over the comms Garfield could feel the famous Raven glare.

 

"We've encountered unexpected resistance. We need you to act now."

 

"But 0.1 hasn't given us the signal."

 

"I know 0.2 but we're overwhelmed. We need that distraction now! HURRY!"

 

As Wonder Girl turned to Garfield, clearly confused about what to do, Garfield had already morphed into a falcon and had launched himself out from under the billboard. He flew across to the skyscraper and seconds before hitting the glass, he morphed into a gorrilla. Crashing into a small corridor, he landed right next to a guard that almost fainted with shock. Garfield's giant ape hands grabbed the man and slammed him into the ground twice. He didn't move. Cassie smashed through another window and landed beside him.

 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

 

"Saving Raven obviously."

 

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT FLOOR WE'VE JUST LANDED ON?"

 

"Erm...what one were we meant to be on."

 

"32 YOU IDIOT! 32! THEN WE GO UP TWO FLOORS, GET THE SAMPLES AND THEN CREATE A DISTRACTION! THEY'RE PROBABLY ALL RUNNING AFTER YOU JUST KING KONGED THAT GUY. HOW ARE WE GONNA GET THE SAMPLES NOW?!"

 

"We improvise."

 

Several guards charged around a corner and all stopped dead in their tracks. Garfield roared, charged forwards and morphed into a rhino. Wonder Girl flew overhead and punched down the two that were about to shoot. Garfield slammed through a wall with a swipe of his horn and the second was charged into the ground and kicked. Wonder Girl snapped the final guard's assault rifle in half and punched him into the carpet. Garfield morphed back to normal and ran after Wonder Girl as she charged down another corridor. She reached a sign that read 'Floor 37'. Wonder Girl took the time to frown at Garfield before following an arrow that led to the stairwell. As Garfield ran after her, he saw a fire alarm. The perfect distraction! Garfield stopped to press it when something slammed into him. It felt like being hit by a train. Garfield span through the air and half crashed through an office wall. His vision slightly blurry, Garfield shook his head several times and tried to stop the floor from bobbing up and down. He turned his head towards the sounds of fighting. Wonder Girl was locked in combat with a Gorrilla. Monsieur Mallah. Garfield struggled to his feet and felt himself morphing into Gorilla form when Wonder Girl cried out to him.

 

"NO! GET THE SAMPLES. I'LL KEEP MONKEY MAN BUSY! GO!"

 

Garfield nodded and dived out the window. In an instant, he had morphed into a pterodactyl  and soared down to the right level. Bursting through the windows of the lab, Garfield returned to normal form. The lab was empty. He walked towards a large glass cabinet that looked kinda high techy, brushing glass from his shoulders as he went. The cabinet was locked with a large, old fashioned padlock and chain. There was no sign of any key. There was a sudden noise in the far corner of the room and Garfield instinctively dove for cover under a nearby desk. Two guards with large guns entered the lab. Neither of them looked important enough to have the key.

 

"Titans, come in. This is 0.1. Savage has taken the elevator out of the penthouse. I don't know where 0.4 is. Everyone report status."

 

Garfield jumped as Robin's voice came through the comms. He smacked his head against the desk, sending an empty vial to fall and smash on the floor. The two guards span around at the sound and slowly made their way forwards. Garfield held his breath and morphed into a flea. He always found that morphing into animals that size was always the trickiest and it took him a few seconds longer than usual. In an instant, he was tiny and bouncing away from the broken glass. The guards kept looking under the desk as Garfield hopped up the cabinet and through a tiny crack. Inside were dozens of vials lined up with labels written with various codes. It was impossible to read the writing so close. The two guards had now noticed the broken window he had flown through. They were reporting it. Garfield grew into a small capuchin monkey; the largest creature he dared to grow to inside the cabinet. Scanning the labels he found the one they were looking for: Amazo virus sample. He smiled as Robin's voice rang out once again in his ear.

 

"Titans, please come in. This is 0.1. Confirm your present locations. I repeat, please conf..."

 

At that moment, the lights cut off. The team had managed to cut both the main generator and the backup. The two guards seemed to panic and stumbled their way out of the lab, locking the door behind them. Garfield waited for as long as he dared concentrated whilst placing his hand against the glass. His fist and his arm morphed into those of a Gorilla and he shattered the glass. Climbing out of the cabinet, Garfield changed back to normal and performed his silent victory dance. He then slotted the vial into his belt and made his way towards the broken window; ready to rejoin the group and regale them of the mighty struggle he had gone through to acquire the sample. Then the first explosion went off. The entire building shook and Garfield fell to his knees. The glass cabinet shuddered and fell. It's entire contents shattered across the floor. Every window in the lab exploded into a thousand tiny shards. Garfield used a desk to help himself stand. Was an explosion part of then plan? Maybe he'd just not listened to that bit. There was every chance he's been thinking about food instead. Making his way forwards, Garfield heard the glass crunch beneath his feet. The building felt as though it was groaning. Reaching the open hole where the window had been, Garfield looked up to see large pieces of the building falling. Then the second explosion went off. Garfield was thrown from the building. Pieces of wreckage flew all around him. Too shocked to change form, Garfield fell open mouthed towards the ground. He watched as the skyscraper was consumed in a pillar of fire. Steel and glass filled the sky. At the last second, Garfield came to his senses. His arms began to change to wings. A beak began to protrude from his face. As his feet turned to claws, he realised it was too late. He hit the ground hard and a sharp pain stabbed him. He fell unconscious as the rubble rained down.

 

 

**January 1st, 2016, 00:19    BEAST BOY**

Garfield gasped in pain. His mind began racing as he tried to remember where he was. The skyscraper...Cassie...the soldiers...the sample...the explosion...THE EXPLOSION! The whole skyscraper had been blasted apart. What had happened to the others? Cassie? Raven!? Garfield tried to sit up but a blinding pain seared through his body. The pain was so severe that he almost blacked out again. Looking down, Garfield saw the steel rod sticking out of his chest. The front of his uniform was soaked in blood. Tears ran down his cheeks as Garfield tried to catch his breath. He was dead. He was going to die. He was too young to die. What about all the pizza he was never going to eat? All the basketball he could play with Cyborg. Then there was Raven...Raven...Garfield began to scream.

A voice called out from the smoke. A figure was running towards him. Garfield tried to wave to them but he simply collapsed on the ground. He was beginning to get tunnel vision. He was fading. The figure bent down beside him. Garfield turned to see a face he did not recognise. It was a man. He was wearing some strange armour. He had a goatee and his short hair was grey. He had an eyepatch that seemed to frown just as much as his actual eye. The man took out a radio.

 

"I've found a survivor. Not sure who he is but he's green so he's definitely one of them...hang on, I'll check."

 

The man looked Garfield over and drew the sample from his belt. Garfield tried to stop him but screamed again in agony. Blood was oozing out across the ground. Lots of blood.

 

"He had it. It's the Amazo sample. Affirmative. Over and out."

 

The man stood and drew a handgun. He aimed it at Garfield's face. As Garfield fell asleep, he heard a gunshot. Then there was silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Raven

**January 1st, 2016, 00:21 Raven**

"The value of old age depends upon the person who reaches it. To some men of early performance it is useless. To others who are late to develop, it just enables them to finish the jo..."

Raven ceased her recitation and opened her eyes. Sweat dripped down her forehead as her arms remained aloft over her head. A large ball of crackling, purple energy surrounded Raven and prevented the rubble above her from crushing down and snapping her apart. This would be a test of her concentration normally. This time however, she was attempting to hold up the remains of skyscraper with a hole in her left hand and a small blade in her right thigh. Raven allowed the fear to bleed inside her head for a few moments. A few moments of blind, heart burning panic. Then Raven decided to save herself. Testing the weight of the rubble, Raven attempted to push her force field upwards. The fragments of cement did not yield. Raven knew she could attempt to phase her way through normally...but she felt weakened. She wasn't sure if she'd be quick enough. The clock was ticking. Nobody was going to find her before her air would run out. Raven enjoyed solitude but this felt an awful lot like a tomb.

**December 31st, 2015, 23:36 Raven**

Slipping on her gloves, Raven rolled her eyes as the jet dipped slightly to the port side. Amateurish. Exactly the reason why she requested to fly on every mission. Raven joined the team standing in a line before the rear of the jet. She stood behind Beast Boy who seemed unusually still. She could see the pale green of his tightly gripped knuckles on the metal bar above them. As Kid Flash stood behind Raven, Beast Boy glanced back with his thumb raised. Instinctively, Raven glared until Beast Boy's smile faltered and he turned back. Raven felt a twinge of guilt.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?"

Everyone pointlessly nodded at Robin whilst Raven simply stared ahead. The mission was simple. She and Kid Flash would enter the underground section of the skyscraper and keep moving forwards. Simple. She was slightly irritated she had been assigned to go in with Kid Flash as, bar Beast Boy, he was the most immature member of the team. His erratic behaviour made him a liability. She found it harder to maintain her focus with him zipping around.

The long door on the side of the jet opened sending cold air screaming into the jet. Robin gave them a nod and dived out into the night. Robin was an effective team leader. He got the job done and brought a much needed air of seriousness. Raven wished she had trained more with the Dark Knight like Robin had.  
Starfire, Cyborg and Red Arrow completed their jumps bang on time. Raven ran the plan through her mind one more time as Beast Boy stifled a laugh. Raven's glare returned again as Wonder Girl dove out of the jet. Beast Boy's turn came round and he did nothing. Raven rolled her eyes and raised her hands. They had no time.

"MOVE!"

Raven shouted as she shoved Beast Boy out into the night air. Raven's hood flapped off her head as she looked down. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and flew towards Wonder Girl. Without looking behind her, Raven extended her arm. Kid Flash took her hand and began to make some pointless, witticism as she pulled them both out of the plane. They fell for several seconds as she held Kid Flash close to her. The ground was hurtling towards them and Kid Flash started to make a high pitched noise resembling a scream before the ground came and went. They phased through the tarmac and dirt, slowing their descent. They then phased through the ceiling of the underground car park and dropped to the ground. Tumbling into the shadows, they both took a second to catch their breath.

"That gets me every time Raven. Just too cool."

Raven slid her hood back on to conceal her smile. The communicators in their ears crackled to life. Robin's voice rang through.

"Titans, come in. This is 01. Me and 04 have successfully entered the target building. We are currently descending inside towards the penthouse floor."

Raven opened her mouth but, of course, Kid Flash was faster.

"Copy that 01. Me and 0.6 have entered the car park and are preparing to cross into the underground section where we'll attempt to secure the vehicles before disabling the back up generator so that 0.5 and 0.8 can take out the primary generator and then we can..."

"0.3 ENOUGH! Stay focussed. Continue through the car park and take out the ground patrols. Wait for our signal before taking out the backup generator. 0.7 and 0.2, report in."

Kid Flash opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish then began to mouth along to Robin's berating, raising his eyebrow at Raven seemingly expecting her to laugh along. Raven did not and looked away.

"This is 0.2. We've landed in position on the roof of the apartment building. When you give the signal, we'll become airborne and access the building on floor 32. We'll ascend to floor 34 and take the samples. Once that's done, we'll wait for the power to go down before creating a distraction."

"Confirmed 0.2. 0.5 and 0.8, report in."

"This is 0.8. We're in the lobby now. When you give the signal we'll split and get to floor 12 so we can take out the main generator. Then, whilst 0.2 and 0.7 are getting all the guards to follow them, we'll go for the hostages."

"Confirmed 0.8. Begin phase one. Titans...GO!"

The comms went quiet. Time to go. Kid Flash gave Raven a nod and as she went to return the gesture, she almost coughed on the dust scattered into the air as he moved. Raven rolled her eyes and began to move. Crouching in the shadows, Raven moved past several parked cars. A patrol was walking loudly towards her. Two guards were talking and not even attempting to listen for intruders.

"Did you catch Vale's Valentine last night?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"What? You didn't watch it?"

"Course not. Why would I watch that trash?"

"Because it's AMAZING! She grills these couples to shit. They think it's just gonna be this fluffy date thing but then she turns round and sucker punches them with hard hitting questions! She's incredible."

"Ok, Jesus. My wife watches it but I don't have the t..."

Raven stepped into the light causing the guard's words to freeze in his mouth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Arcs of black lightning ripped across the car park. One guard was launched into the air, slammed into the ceiling and left to crash back into the ground. The other grabbed his radio as he grunted in shock. The radio clattered to the ground as the guard was blasted across the ground and crunched against the wall. Both remained still. Raven almost wished she had competition as she continued making her way to the generator room.

Raven reached the closed door without encountering any more guards. Phasing her head through the locked door, Raven could see three guards standing around, laughing and drinking hip flasks. Moving her head back out, Raven held onto the door handle and closed her eyes. Dark purple sparks covered the handle and felt it melt and fuse to the door in the shape of a closed fist. She then turned to the dozens of SUV's parked around the car park all mounted with anti-aircraft guns. Raven moved to the ground and sat cross-legged. The small, purple gem imbedded in her forehead glowed. As she emptied her mind, Raven breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. Beams of dark energy rippled outwards and each hit an SUV. Energy danced around the vehicles and then returned to her. They wouldn't be driving anytime soon. Kid Flash joined her as she stood.

"Hey I managed to take out all the patrols but we're a bit behind schedule so do you need me to deal with any of the cars before we..."

Raven covered his mouth.

"Shut up. Follow."

Still covering his mouth, Raven phased them both through the locked door. All three of the armed guards stopped talking and gawked in unison. Kid Flash broke two of their jaws and the kneecaps of the third before Raven could step forwards. Efficient. Raven pressed her hands against the generator when she saw the red dot make it's way across her stomach. Kid Flash obviously saw it too as he ran forwards and in front of her. The bullet ripped into his chest and sent him sprawling onto the ground, knocking Raven onto her back. Raven rolled to her side as the red dot crawled towards her. Raven screamed in defiance as she held her hands up. A force field emerged as the bullet slammed into it. Raven sent a blast back into the shadows. She heard a grunt. Raven let herself smile as a foot slammed into her shoulder. Raven fell back to the ground as Cheshire stood above her, drawing a katana.

"Oh little girl. You are out of your depth."

Raven jumped to her feet and sent four blasts out of her now clenched fists. Cheshire's name had been aptly assigned. She moved like a cat. Dodging blasts artfully, jumping into the air and slicing down with her sword. Raven's plate sized shields blocked several swipes as she stepped quickly backwards. The katana whipped and darted around Raven like a snake's tongue. Shielding her right hand, Raven caught the blade in the midst of a downwards sweep whilst her left hand went for a punch. Cheshire easily avoided the hit and dropped to the ground, releasing the katana. She had drawn a knife before Raven realised she had dropped to the ground. Cheshire slammed the knife into Raven's right thigh. Raven screamed and sent an energy blast into Cheshire's chest, sending her crashing through the locked door. Raven slumped against the wall beside the unmoving Kid Flash. Raven pressed the communicator in her ear.

"This is 0.6, doesn't anyone read me?"

A moment passed before a reply. Of course it was Beast Boy that spoke.

"This is Garfi...I mean Beast...I mean 0.7. We're still in position. Raven, are you ok?"

"We've encountered unexpected resistance. We need you to act now."

"But 0.1 hasn't given us the signal."

"I know 0.7 but we're overwhelmed. We need that distraction now! HURRY!"

Raven saw the blade as it flew through the air and moved aside in time. The blade embedded itself in the concrete wall. Cheshire charged back into the room with dual pistols firing. Raven's shields ;et the bullets ricochet into the walls and ceiling. The shots kept coming and Raven felt the strain. Preparing a return blast, Raven's shield on her left hand flickered for a moment. Long enough for a bullet rip through it and leave a hole in her hand. The blast erupted out of Raven. An uncontrolled wave of energy. The generator was ripped apart in seconds. Cheshire was thrown back out the room. Raven fell to her knees and blacked out.

As her eyes opened, Raven found that she had been moved out of the room and to the middle of the car park. Struggling to her feet, Raven yelped in pain from the blade in her thigh. Blood caked her leg. She managed to curse before the explosion ripped apart the ceiling and the skyscraper fell on her. Holding up her hands in shock, she felt the force field emerge.


End file.
